


Three

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: "I know you want my brother"Written for @spnkinkbingo, crossing off my "roommates" square.





	Three

The figures on the clock on your nightstand said 9.37am. Quickly, you turn yourself around and were relieved when you saw that Sam was still in bed next to you. Smirking, you snuggled yourself up to be closer to him, laying your head in the crook of his neck, while he wrapped you up into his arms on instinct. He stirred and you look up at him, waiting for him to open up his eyes while you brushed a strand of hair out of his face. He’s so peaceful when he sleeps and you want to stop the clock because you wanted to cherish this moment forever.

Usually, Sam is the first one to be up, if he gets any sleep at all. Most of the time, he was pondering over a case and you could count yourself lucky if you get to cuddle up to him at all. The boys just gotten in from a hunt last night and you guessed that the sleep deprivation from last week had gotten the better of Sam. 

* * *

 

“Hey.” He opened up his eyes and smiled down at you as he tightened his arms around your body, wrapping you into a warm blanket of flesh. It felt like home.

“Hey you.” You replied, running the tip of your fingers across his broad chest.

Sam tilt his head down and places a soft kiss on your forehead. “How about breakfast?” 

“I’m starving!” Smiling a wicked smile at him you wriggled yourself free and moved yourself down to his legs, pulling the blanket along with you and left it pooled around at the end of the bed. You could see Sam’s morning wood poking through his boxers, straining it, wanting to be released.

Lying down between his legs, you pulled his boxers down with your teeth, all the while your eyes locked with his and you could see his eyes changing colors with every inch you neared his cock. His erection hit you in the face and you inhale the scent of his arousal. 

“W…what are you doing?” Sam was surprised but soon he began to relax, allowing you to take care of him. He hated the time apart and was missing you as much as you missed him.

You spit in your hands and wrapped them both around his length before you began to slowly pump up and down. You could feel him grow even harder under your touch. Looking up to him, you could see Sam closing his eyes as his tongue licked his bottom lip.

“My favorite kind of breakfast.” You grinned at him before you wrapped your lips around his tip, tasting the salty pre cum that began leaking out of his rock hard cock. 

You sucked at the tip and continued to pump your hands up and down. You could feel Sam bucking his hip to the rhythm of your hands and your wetness began to pool in your panties as your name escaped Sam’s lips. Feeling encouraged, you open your mouth wider, taking him further in as you continue to pump with one hand and cupped the other one around his balls, massaging him. 

“Shit... Y/N!” Sam looked you in the eye as you were taking him in before he threw his head back and closed his eyes again, succumbing to your touch.

When he opened them up again Sam saw someone standing at the door. 

* * *

 

Dean, still in his bathrobe, his hair disheveled and a shocked expression on his face. Sam could see his brother eyes traveling from him to you. Dean ran his eyes past the back of your head that wobbled up and down on his brother’s dick to come resting on your ass that pointed directly at him. He could see the damp patch on your crotch and he couldn’t help but feeling his dick stir under the robe he was wearing. This was a fucking beautiful sight to come across in the morning. Being roommates with Sam does really has it perks and right now, Dean couldn’t wish for other roommates than these two.

The absent of Sam’s content sounds of encouragement startled you and when you look up at him, you saw that he stared blankly at the door. Turning your head, you looked over in that direction and yelped up when you saw Dean standing there, a coffee mug in hand and a face that was red. You could see that Dean was shocked and he didn’t know what he should do. He wanted to turn around and pretend that he didn’t see anything but his feet won’t let him. His robe was tenting from his body.

You scrambled up to Sam and try to hide yourself in his arms while you cover your naked breasts with your hand. Sam let out a soft chuckle and it surprised you. Tilting your head, you look up at him and he started to kiss you. His soft tongue running along your lips, soothing you and begging you to relax and let him in. You parted your lips for him and let him explore you, all of a sudden, your head was light and you began to let yourself fall and relax into the kiss.

“Go on babe, I know you want my brother. Just don’t ever forget that I owe you.” Sam breathed into your mouth ever so softly before a smiled a bright smile, anticipating what was about to come.

You look up at your boyfriend, but his usual warm and soft eyes were filled with lust and something else. Was it pride? You can not tell and continued to look at him puzzled. You wanted to protest but no words came out of your mouth. Sam nodded and smiled before he signaled for Dean to step closer. You could see that Dean answered with a nod to Sam before he walked to the edge of the bed. 

Sam had found out a couple of weeks ago that you had the hots for Dean. You murmured Dean’s name in your sleep. When you woke from that particularly wet dream, you had a hard time looking Dean in the eye and Sam would always grin when he saw how clumsy you were when Dean was close. At first you thought that Sam might be mad but he never showed jealousy towards you and the idea of you and Dean together probably wasn’t that appalling to him than you thought it would be.

Sam also knew that you’d never jeopardize the thing you had with him. You would never do anything that could tear the two of you apart. Not after all you two have been through. Maybe that was way he’d rather have control over it. He knew life can be hard for you when he has to leave and then there was the fear of losing him every time he kisses you good bye. Sam thought that this would be some kind of a reward for you and Dean. Yes, Dean. He saw the eyes Dean had been giving you when Dean thought that Sam wasn’t looking. Sam knew that look and although he never could admit it, but the thought of his brother wanting his girlfriend really turned him on.

You look at Sam again, your eyes searching for a clue but Sam just grinned and urged you to go on. Slowly, you uncovered your breasts which earned a low groan from Dean. He had always fantasized how you would look like underneath your clothes and he still couldn’t believe that he’ll finally be able to witness it. 

Getting on all fours, you crawl over to Dean, making sure to sway your hips so that Sam could see how soaking wet you are just by the thought of having both of them to yourself. 

Dean set down the mug and held his hands behind his back as he was watching you prey on him. As you wanted to crawl further, you felt Sam’s hand on your ass. He pulled down your panties on the way to Dean. His long fingers came up to brush against your folds before you were out of his reach.

“So fucking wet, Dean.” He growled at the sight before he took the fingers that were drenched in your juice and sucked them clean. Sam watched you for a while but his longing grew uncomfortable. He got up and attached his lips to your cunt while you were still crawling towards Dean.

You yelped at the sudden tingling feeling when Sam circled his tongue around your lips, parting them to have better access to your wet core. He intensified his hold on you, grabbing you around your thighs and moved with you as you finally reached the end of the bed. 

When you looked up at Dean, your face flushed with arousal and wanton eyes, Dean let out a low growl. He was looking at you with lust, his eyes a shade darker than the usual green you were used to. He was biting down on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. 

“Ah...” Sam hit your bud and sucked it into his mouth, tickling against it with his tongue. “D..Dean. You’ve got to help me a bit.” Managing a smirk, you look up at him, waiting for him to get rid of his robe and pull down in boxers.

“Oh..uh..sure!” Dean was smitten and didn’t notice that you were talking to him at first but when he finally realized, he hastily removed his clothing. 

Dean’s Dick sprang free and god, it looked beautiful. “Is it ok if I...you know...ahh..Sam!” You yelped up again, upon feeling Sam enter you with his fingers. 

“Go ahead, Sweetheart. If it’s ok for my brother.” Dean said, looking at Sam and Sam groaned an incomprehensible ‘yes’ into your cunt, sending vibrations throughout your body.

You kept your eyes on Dean when you stuck out your tongue and swirled them on the tip of his cock, tickling his tip with your tongue and spreading the pre cum around his head. Carefully, you wrap your lips around his it and began to suck it in before letting it out with an audible pop.

“You’re a real tease, aren’t ya?” Dean gritted his teeth and it took everything he had not to just slam his cock into your throat.

You smiled at him before you winked and took him all in, burying it deep at the back of your throat in one swift motion, your nose hitting his pubic hair.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean grunted loudly through gritted teeth. He always knew that you were good with your mouth but he didn’t expect that. 

Slowly, you start to move your head to and fro as Dean’s hand grabbed your hair and holding it back for you. 

“Darling, you look so good with my cock in your mouth..” Dean began to say while he looked down at you and then he looked at Sam. “Sammy, you should see that. But you probably already know how she looks like.” Dean couldn’t stop marveling your face with the hollowed out cheeks. If he could just take a picture of it, he would frame it and put it on his nightstand.

“She tastes fucking great too.” Sam emerged from your cunt but his fingers were still moving in and out of you. 

“Shit..Sammy. You’ve got to marry that woman, if you won’t then I will!” Dean was thrusting his hips against your mouth, testing the water. He looked down at you while he gripped at your hair, as if he wanted to asked you if this was ok. You closed your eyes and stuck your tongue out as you picked on pace. Sam was finger fucking you hard from behind, every time he hits your cunt, he sent you forward and Dean’s cock would hit your throat in the process.

Dean couldn’t wait any longer and began to tighten his grip on your head, guiding you up and down his lengths in a fast pace.

You began to enjoy attention you’re giving and are given but then Sam’s voice broke the flow.

“Come here. I wanna see Dean fucking you.” Sam said when he released you. He got out of the bed to make room for you and Dean, all the while his hand was stroking his cock as he watched Dean face fucking you and he was proud. Proud of you for being a good girl and take Dean’s dick so good. Proud, that he could call you his. Proud, that he can share you with his brother. And the pornographic sound that came from your throat just makes his heart burst with joy.

Before Dean hopped on the bed, he pulled you up and kissed you fiercely, tasting himself on you as he groaned into the kiss. 


End file.
